el secreto de la sangre dorada
by matthew-nee
Summary: matthew un chico que tiene poderes vivira una vida de chico normal quien sabe si se podra acostumbrar -SE ACEPTAN OC S-


**Matthew:hello ^^ **

**Miku:holisss**

**Matthew:miku! que haces aka ¬¬**

**Miku:tu abuela me dejo entrar**

**Matthew:grr culpo a los chinos! **

**Miku:.-.-"**

**Matthew:mi primer fic disfrutenlo!**

**Disclamanier:inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5**

* * *

_Japon 05:00_**  
**

un chico de pelo rosa palido ojos verde-azulados de piel clara estaba escuchando musica con su MP3

por fin llege a japon-dijo el chico peli-rosado-ahora debo ir a la ciudad inazuma-asi se fue-

_Ciudad inazuma 08:00_

todo estaba tranquilo bueno menos en un casa

LLEGO TARDEEEEEEE-dijo un chico de banda naranja-(sabran quien es no? xD)

mamoru otra vez tarde?-dijo su madre-

es que...-dijo el pelicastaño-

vamos preparate!-dijo su madre-

si!-dijo el peli-castaño-

asi el peli-castaño lo hizo se vistio como un rayo y se va corriendo

_secundaria raimon_

otra vez llega tarde-dijo un peli-crema-

es tonto-dijo un chico de rastas-

siento llegar tarde!-dijo el peli-castaño para na mas entrar hace un reverencia-

el profesor no llego inbecil-dijo un chico de pelo punk-

menos mal-dijo el de banda naranja-

sientense-dijo el profesor-

si!-todos se sentaron-

quiero presentarle a un nuevo alumno entre por favor-dijo el profesor-

hola...-dijo el peli-rosa palido-mi nombre es matthew nishisawa un gusto-dijo con cara seria daba miedo la verdad-

todos tragaron saliba

o-ok...sientese al lado de akio fudo y kido yuuto-dijo el profesor con un escalofrio en la espalda-

si-dijo el ojos verde-agua-

asi empezo la muy aburrida clase matthew estaba hundido en sus pensamientos los que le quito de sus pensamientos fue el timbre final

se pueden ir-dijo el profesor-

si!-dijeron todos para poner rumbos a sus clubes y o casas-

oye tu eres matthew no?-dijo el de banda naranja al pelirosa palido-

si...pero llamame matt odio el nombre de matthew-con cara de desagrado-

yo soy...-pero fue interrumpido al pelirosa-

tu nombre es endo mamuro ganador del futbol frontiel y capitan del inazuma japon-interrumpio el peli-rosa-

oye tu sabes de futbol no?...juegas!-dijo emocionado el peli-castaño-

si juego...-dijo el peli-rosa un poco interesado-

podrias unirte al equipo!-dijo el peli-castaño emocionado-

si no estaria mal-dijo el oji verde-azulado-

pues vamos!-dijo el de banda naranja cogiendo la mano de matthew y llevarlo al club de soccer-

_en el campo de soccer_

todos estaban practicando pero por alguna razon estaban alterados ese chico peli-rosa causo un problema en ellos

_FLASBACK:_

todos estaban en clase sentados en sus asientos de repente cuando el peli-rosa vio a quien le habia tirado una bola de papel quien era? pues fudo akio el oji-verde-agua le miro con desagrado por alguna razon fudo empezo a tener sueño y se durmio en clase despues matthew se sento

_Fin flasback:_

eso dio miedo verdad?-dijo kazemaru recordando lo de clase

Hola chicos!-dijo el de banda naranja-

hola...-dijo el peli-rosa palido todos se quedaron helados-

H-hola-repitieron todos-

soy matthew nishisawa pero mas les vale llamarme matt-todos tragaron saliba-me gustaria unirme al equipo

todos se quedaron paralizados habian oido bien?SE QUERIA UNIR habia que evitarlo como sea...

entonces adelante-dijo entrando en la caseta el entrenador hibiki-

todos fueron al campo de juego

lo que tienes que hacer es pasar la delantera de goenji y toramaru el centro con fudo y kido y la defensa de kazemaru y kabeyama y marcar gol-le dijo hibiki a matthew-

ok es facil-dijo el peli-rosa con aires de seguridad asi avanzo por el campo de juego-

goenji y toramaru se pusieron en su camino matthew lanzo el balon hacia arriba pasando la delantera y cogiendolo con la cabeza y pasandolo a sus pies pasando a los delanteros despues fudo y kido hicieron lo mismo pero esta vez matthew paso el balon por sus pies pasandoles el peli-rosa iba muy tranquilo hasta que llego a la defensa kageyama dijo

The the MOUNTAIN!-asi creo una montaña el pei-verde estilo afro-

que facil-este empezo a girar el balon con sus pies y creo un tornado y este lo lanzo el huracan se dirigio a la porteria rompiendo como si nada la montaña-air sweet

la rafaga de viento llego a la porteria a endo no le dejo ni usar una tecnica ya que el balon ya habia entrado

les presento al nuevo jugador del raimon matthew nishisawa-dijo hibiki-

todos tragaron en seco este chico hiba a causar problemas

* * *

**Matthew:viva! xD mi primer fic y el primer cap chupi!**

**Miku:ahi que ver ^^U eres demasiado...**

**Matthew:jajajaja xD **

_**Final del primer cap en el sihguiente capitulo:**_

_**como! matthew tiene un gran secreto ahi que descubrirlo no lo dejaremos pasar ahi que saberlo en el siguiente cap el secreto de matthew la chica misteriosa!**_

se necesitan oc`s

Nombre:

Edad:

Apariencia:

personalidad:

posicion:

juega en el campo?:

tecnicas:

Don:

nos vemos!


End file.
